


Tremble

by sketchai (sketchymurr)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchymurr/pseuds/sketchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tremble like a flower</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tremble

Blaise leaned in to kiss Hermione gently, softly. It was a daring move on his part- they'd been room mates living comfortably in their two bedroom flat for over four years. Life had been peaceful since the war ended- as if people were enjoying the break of violence too much to stir up anything.

Hermione's breath was coming quickly and sharp as she watched him pull away. She licked her lips and looked down, the hand on her thigh clenching her pant leg. Opening her mouth to say something, then closing it, Hermione leaned back. "That... was unexpected."

Blaise was already regretting it. "Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry, Hermione. I just-we were-I-..." He stopped and swallowed hard. He hadn't meant to. They had been looking so closely at the book together that he'd just leaned in and done it. It hadn't even been a conscious thought- he'd wanted to kiss her, so he did.

She touched her lips softly, her eyes looking at anything except Blaise and his now blushing cheeks. "It's fine, Blaise," she said under her breath, wondering what the tingling in her stomach was. It had been so very long since she'd felt something of this sort. Something like want. Hermione looked up at him, more determined, her chocolate eyes on him. "Kiss me again."

His head snapped up. Blaise looked at her, stunned. "What?"

"Kiss me again."

It wasn't a question. He could feel his heart pounding as he did it. He'd always just done what she wanted when she used that tone- whether it was picking up his dirty socks from the bathroom floor or kissing her, Blaise knew when to listen.

Her lips were soft and her breath was warm. She smelled like chocolate. He paused. "Have you been eating my chocolate again?"

Hermione grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in. "Yes. You can scold me later, if you'd like." Pushing the book off her lap, she pulled Blaise closer, tugging at his shirt front.

"Oh, I intend to," he mumbled against her lips as he deepened the kiss. Much, much later, he thought to himself giddily as Hermione slid a hand under his shirt. He wasn't sure where this was going- but he sure as hell was going to enjoy the ride.

**Author's Note:**

> It makes me so sad there's not more Blaise/Hermione fic on here. D:


End file.
